Venganza
by Cris Snape
Summary: La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Después de veinte años acumulando dolor y odio, Ricardo Vallejo tiene la ocasión de llevarla a cabo, ignorante de que, tal vez, no resulte tan satisfactoria como pensaba en un principio. Historia escrita para el reto "Larga vida a los OC" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**VENGANZA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La idea de la expansión española del mundo mágico, es de la grandiosa Sorg-esp._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el __**"Reto temático de noviembre: Larga vida a los OC" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. Durante todo el mes de noviembre, los fickers que nos apuntemos al reto tendremos que crear a nuestros propios personajes originales y yo he decidido trabajar a Ricardo Vallejo, brujo español que lleva ya un tiempo dando vueltas por uno de mis fics con personajes originales llamado __**"De casta le viene al galgo"**__. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerle publicidad y, además, me veo en la obligación de decir que dicho fic está ubicado en el universo expandido de Sorg-esp, que tiene un montón de historias con sus propios OC y que son absolutamente maravillosas. De lo mejorcito del fandom, vamos. Pero me dejo de rollos y os dejo la historia. Espero que Ricardo os caiga bien porque yo le quiero un montón. Y bueno, porque confío en que si os gusta os paséis por el fic mencionado anteriormente y me dejéis reviews y todo eso^^. Y ahora, ¡AL TEMA!_

* * *

_**Madrid, marzo de 1968.**_

—¡Jope, mamá! Deja que me vaya contigo. Quiero ver a los abuelos. ¡Porfi!

Macy Rogers estuvo a punto de rendirse ante las súplicas de su hijo. Ricardo era un niño menudo, de pelo castaño y ojos grises. Había heredado el nervio de su padre y a veces resultaba un tanto respondón, pero Macy casi siempre lograba lidiar con él. En esa ocasión le estaba resultando un poco más complicado. La bruja se veía en la obligación de viajar a Inglaterra porque su madre se había puesto enferma y Ricardo quería irse con ella. Le hacía muchísima ilusión viajar a Inglaterra y visitar el mítico Callejón Diagón, pero aquel no era el momento adecuado.

—Lo siento, cielo. La abuela está muy malita y voy a tener que estar todo el rato en el hospital. Te aburrirías muchísimo y, además, tienes que ir al colegio.

—Pero prometiste que pronto me llevarías a Londres.

—Lo haremos este verano. En cuanto vuelvas de los campamentos mágicos, nos iremos a casa de los abuelos y nos pasaremos allí todo el mes de agosto. ¿De acuerdo?

Pensó que Ricardo protestaría de nuevo, pero el niño pareció conforme con esa última afirmación y se limitó a darle un fuerte abrazo de despedida. A Macy le dolía tener que dejarle atrás porque nunca habían estado separados, pero era lo mejor. Cuando la mujer se incorporó, miró a Ramiro, su marido. Era un muggle español que durante años se había dedicado a la mala vida pero que gracias a sus esfuerzos había vuelto a caminar en línea recta. Macy se había enamorado de sus ojos pícaros y su sonrisa seductora y, aunque reconocía que el hombre tenía un buen montón de defectos, no podía evitar quererlo con locura.

—En cuanto llegue a Londres, buscaré la forma de ponerme en contacto con vosotros.

—¿Vas a mandar una lechuza como hacen los brujos de Inglaterra? —Preguntó Ricardo, mirándola con curiosidad y entusiasmo.

—¡Quita, niño! —Ramiro no dejó que su mujer contestara—. Los vecinos nos mirarían raro si uno de esos bichos entrara volando a nuestra casa.

Tal vez para su padre eso pudiera resultar del todo inconveniente, pero Ricardo pensó que sería algo genial tener su propia lechuza, dijeran lo que dijeran los vecinos. Macy sonrió con condescendencia y revolvió el cabello del niño.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —A continuación, se acercó a su esposo para darle un beso en los labios—. Cuida de él.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Macy asintió y liberó el aire de los pulmones.

—Nos vemos en unos días.

Ricardo supo que era una promesa. Lamentablemente, su madre no pudo cumplirla porque jamás regresó de su viaje a Inglaterra. Los mortífagos se cruzaron en su camino.

* * *

_**Madrid, marzo de 1990.**_

Ricardo se había pasado toda la mañana practicando una serie de nuevos hechizos que, esperaba, le fueran de utilidad en el futuro. Aunque por norma general prefería no utilizar la fuerza bruta a la hora de solucionar sus problemas, en ocasiones no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo. Cuando un hombre tenía un trabajo como el suyo, la diplomacia no siempre resultaba ser demasiado útil. Ricardo lo había aprendido por las malas y era una lección que nunca olvidaría.

A pesar de que empezaba a encontrarse bastante cansado, decidió que seguiría practicando un poco más. Estaba metido en algo bastante gordo y quería estar preparado cuando llegara el momento de enfrentarse a sus enemigos. A veces sonreía al pensar que ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo que se le venía encima, pero no pensaba confiarse. Porque, por el momento, dichos enemigos no tenían rostro, pero Ricardo sabía a ciencia cierta que debían ser brujos poderosos habida cuenta de lo que habían sido en el pasado. De lo que seguían siendo pese a que sus años de grandeza habían quedado atrás.

Se disponía a proseguir con el entrenamiento cuando fue interrumpido. Alguien había llamado a la puerta y el brujo, que sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, la abrió con un movimiento de varita. Allí estaba Salcedo, tan alto y robusto como siempre y con cara de malas pulgas. Ricardo le echó un vistazo y le indicó que entrara. El hombre no se hizo de rogar.

—Espero que me hayas interrumpido por algo importante —Le espetó con cierta brusquedad.

—Creo que voy a alegrarte el día, Vallejo. Tengo un nombre.

Tras decir aquello, le tendió un trozo de pergamino. Ricardo alzó las cejas un tanto extrañado, pero no tardó en comprender que el contacto del que Salcedo le había hablado en alguna ocasión debía ser inglés. Sólo ellos podían utilizar el dichoso pergamino y sólo ellos podían proporcionarle la información que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando.

Leyó el informe con avidez. Realmente hubiera preferido conocer la identidad de todos aquellos hijos de puta, pero sabía que Lorenzo Salcedo no podía darle nada más. Y en el fondo era suficiente. Debía serlo.

—Sólo uno.

—Los aurores interrogaron a algunos sospechosos más, pero sólo pudieron acusar a ese tipo.

Ricardo asintió. Durante el juicio, aquel brujo se había defendido afirmando que alguien le había lanzado una _imperius_ y en el Wizengamont le habían creído. Ni siquiera había puesto un pie en Azkaban y seguía haciendo su vida como si no fuera un asesino, como si jamás hubiera matado a una bruja hija de muggles. Pero Ricardo Vallejo no se tragaba aquella mentira. Sabía que era culpable y le iba a castigar como sus compatriotas ingleses no lo habían hecho en el pasado.

—¿Te apetece pasar unas semanas en Londres? —Salcedo sólo se encogió de hombros—. Nos vamos mañana mismo.

* * *

_**Londres, unos días después.**_

Si Gavin Gamp estaba más borracho que una cuba, era por culpa de los asquerosos muggles. Porque si ellos no hubieran invadido su precioso Londres, si no hubieran llenado sus calles con antros de perversión, él jamás se hubiera tenido que ver en la tesitura de tener que entrar a beber a uno de ellos. Y lo mismo podría aplicarse a las fulanas porque si no hubiera muggles putas, él no tendría que ir a ningún sitio ni pagaría por follárselas. Sí, todo era culpa de los muggles y él no era más que una pobre víctima, lo que confirmaba su teoría de que debían desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Y cuanto antes mejor.

Gavin Gamp se tropezó en cuanto puso un pie fuera del prostíbulo. Escuchó al vigilante soltar una carcajada y quiso maldecirle. ¿Cómo se atrevía un estúpido muggle a reírse de todo un sangrepura como él? ¡Oh, todo era un desastre! El mundo al revés. Si el Señor Tenebroso no se hubiese muerto, ahora los brujos ocuparían el lugar que les corresponde en la sociedad y todos esos muggles repugnantes estarían a sus pies. Pero la realidad era muy distinta y él estaba muy harto de todo.

Era culpa de los muggles, de los sangresucias y de los mestizos. Por su culpa su vida era un desastre. Sólo por su culpa.

—Vaya, vaya, señor Gamp. ¡Qué bajo hemos caído! ¿No le parece?

El brujo giró bruscamente la cabeza. Aunque aquel tipo le había hablado en inglés, tenía un acento extraño que no supo identificar porque estaba un poco borracho. Sólo un poco. Lo que sí tenía claro es que nunca antes había visto a aquel joven, aunque tenía un aire familiar.

—¿Nos conocemos? —Inquirió, comprendiendo que no debía presentar su mejor aspecto pues necesitaba apoyarse en la pared para no caerse de bruces. Vio al joven acercándose a él e intentó echar mano de su varita. No le gustaban ni un pelo los extranjeros. Casi todos eran unos incivilizados y no se fiaba de ellos.

—No creo que usted sepa quién soy yo, pero yo sí sé quién es usted y me gustaría mantener una charla. En privado.

Y tras decir aquello, el brujo desconocido alzó un brazo y le lanzó un _desmaius_ antes de que tuviera tiempo de parpadear.

Cuando despertó, estaba sentado en una silla y la cabeza le dolía horrores. La borrachera ya se le había pasado y, aunque intentó moverse, no pudo hacerlo. Alguien le había inmovilizado mágicamente y no pudo evitar sentir cierto temor.

—¿Qué rayos…?

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, distinguió la figura de un hombre frente a él. No era el joven de antes, sino un tipo muy alto y vestido con ropa oscura. Se dijo que todo aquello no hacía más que empeorar e intentó liberarse, pero fue inútil. Entonces, escuchó de nuevo la voz de su captor.

—Yo no me molestaría, nos hemos asegurado de que el hechizo sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pueda liberarse —El brujo hablaba con una tranquilidad tal que todo el vello se le puso de punta—. Y también hemos roto su varita, por si acaso lo lograra.

Gavin se estremeció cuando vio su preciosa varita rota en cuatro trozos. El brujo extranjero le sonreía con malicia y el otro tipo estaba serio y en alerta permanente. Gavin sintió cómo la furia le subía por la garganta y, aunque era consciente de que estaba a punto de cometer una insensatez, no pudo contenerse.

—¡Maldito cabrón! ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

El brujo silencioso agitó la varita y Gavin Gamp enmudeció. Seguía intentando hablar y estaba cada vez más enfadado, pero era incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

—Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, señor Gamp. No me gusta que me griten, así que haga el favor de comportarse educadamente —El joven seguía sonriendo y se sentó frente a él—. Los sangrepuras británicos presumen mucho de modales, ¿cierto? Se pasan la vida quejándose de que los magos de primera generación carecen de ellos, así que haga el favor de usar un tono de voz normal y contestaré a sus preguntas. ¿De acuerdo? —Gavin asintió porque no le quedaba más remedio. Recuperó la capacidad de hablar de inmediato—. Así me gusta. Y ahora, dígame, señor Gamp. ¿Hay algo que le gustaría saber?

—¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Y por qué me has traído aquí?

—Me llamo Ricardo Vallejo y está aquí porque voy a matarle.

* * *

Ricardo vio como el horror se hacía presente en los ojos de aquel hijo de puta y lo disfrutó como había disfrutado muy pocas cosas en su vida. Llevaba soñando con ese momento desde que tenía ocho años y su padre le dijo que unos brujos ingleses habían matado a su madre. Realmente el viejo Ramiro Vallejo no demostró demasiado tacto cuando le dio la noticia y sólo consiguió que el pequeño Ricardo se llenara de dolor y odio. Le había costado una vida entera saber qué le había pasado exactamente a Macy Rogers, pero una vez hubo averiguado la verdad, tuvo muy claro lo que quería.

Venganza.

Ricardo había vivido casi toda su vida en las calles y había hecho muchas cosas de las que siempre se arrepentiría, pero estaba seguro de que jamás sentiría remordimientos por lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Por lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Porque no pensaba conformarse con una muerte rápida. Quería que aquel cabrón sufriera igual que había sufrido su madre. Antes de matarla, ese miserable y sus camaradas habían torturado a su progenitora. Ricardo sentía ganas de llorar cada vez que pensaba en lo que ella había tenido que sufrir antes de morir y estaba dispuesto a devolver todo ese dolor con creces. Y si debía conformarse con uno solo de los asesinos, lo haría sin rechistar.

—¿Qué? —Musitó Gamp una vez hubo asimilado las palabras de Ricardo.

—Lo que ha oído, señor Gamp. Voy a matarle. Pero antes, me apetece que nos divirtamos un poco. Lorenzo Salcedo, aquí presente, va a ayudarme con ello.

La mandíbula de Gamp tembló cuando Loren sacó la varita y le apuntó con ella. Sabía perfectamente lo que iban a hacerle y Ricardo podía oler su miedo. Nunca se iba a olvidar de ese momento.

—¿Qué? ¿P… por q…qué? —Gamp empezó a tartamudear—. ¡No te he hecho nada!

—Es cierto. A mí no me ha hecho nada —Ricardo se acercó a él y le habló al oído—. Se lo hizo a Macy Rogers. ¡_Crucio_!

Y la maldición golpeó directa en el pecho de Gavin Gamp, quien gritó hasta la extenuación.

* * *

_Se lo merecía. Macy siempre había sido una puta, desde que se paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con su faldita de cuadros y su varita entre los dedos, presumiendo, como si ser una sangresucia fuera algo de lo que sentirse orgullosa. Gavin se maldijo porque alguna vez había fantaseado con la posibilidad de follársela, dentro y fuera del colegio, y eso no podía ser. Bajo ningún concepto. Porque él era un sangrepura y jamás se mezclaría con gentuza de semejante calaña._

_Todo era por culpa de Macy Rogers y por eso aumentó la intensidad de la _cruciatus_. Se sentía enloquecido y sólo se detuvo cuando uno de sus compañeros le hizo notar que aquella puta estaba muerta. Al fin._

* * *

—P… por fa…avor.

Ricardo se sintió satisfecho al escuchar la súplica saliendo de los labios de ese hombre. Hizo un gesto a Loren para que no siguiera torturándole y se acercó a él. Despacio, regodeándose con cada movimiento, se agachó a su lado y le miró directo a los ojos. No dijo nada más antes de alzar la varita y poner fin a su patética existencia.

Pese a todo, demostró ser más piadoso que ese cabrón.

—Ya está —Dijo cuando la cabeza de Gamp se desplomó hacia delante—. Se acabó.

Sí, se había acabado. Al final había conseguido cumplir con su venganza, pero nada era distinto. Había matado a ese hombre, le había hecho sufrir, pero no se sentía mejor porque vengarse no le había devuelto nada de lo que perdió en el pasado. Su madre seguía estando muerta y él seguía siendo Ricardo Vallejo y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso.

—¿Quieres que siga buscando? —Preguntó Loren mientras comenzaba a preparar las cosas para deshacerse del cuerpo. Ricardo se lo pensó un instante, pero al final negó con la cabeza.

—He tenido suficiente —Dijo, arrojando los trozos de la varita de Gamp junto al cadáver—. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que buscar ratas en la alcantarillas.

Y aunque Lorenzo Salcedo no dijo nada, Ricardo comprendió que él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo. Agradeció ese silencio y decidió que seguiría adelante con su vida. No se arrepentía de haber matado a Gavin Gamp, pero tampoco había llenado el vacío que la muerte de su madre le dejó en el alma y no entendía por qué. Necesitaría algún tiempo para averiguarlo.

* * *

_**Madrid, 1 de noviembre de 1994.**_

Clara no le había puesto ningún problema cuando le pidió que le dejara a Darío durante aquel día. De hecho, la mujer afirmó que le venía muy bien que se quedara con él porque tenía pensado viajar al pueblo natal de sus padres para visitar las tumbas de sus abuelos y no quería que el niño se encontrara con sus poco encantadores progenitores. Cuando los padres de Clara se enteraron de que su hija era una bruja pusieron el grito en el cielo y desde entonces no se llevaban demasiado bien. De hecho, su padre ni siquiera conocía a Darío y a Ricardo le hervía la sangre cada vez que pensaba en el maldito viejo. A veces le daba pena que su hijo no tuviera abuelos porque unos estaban muertos y los otros como si lo estuvieran.

Miró fijamente al niño. Darío tenía algo más de dos años y era un crío guapísimo y muy listo, o al menos a él se lo parecía. Para la ocasión, Ricardo había decidido vestirlo de punta en blanco y el pequeñajo no dejaba de mirar sus flamantes zapatos nuevos. No tenía pinta de sentirse muy contento con ellos, pero Ricardo se dijo que lo único que necesitaba era acostumbrarse. Se acercó a él y lo cogió en brazos, anunciando los planes para esa mañana.

-¿Sabes dónde vamos, Darío? -El niño le miró con extrañeza y le pasó un brazo por el cuello-. Vamos a ver a los abuelos.

-¿_Belos_? -Repitió el chiquillo con su lengua de trapo.

-Eso es. Les vamos a llevar unas flores muy bonitas y nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

La promesa de diversión hizo que Darío se riera con cierto deleite. En su infantil opinión, pasárselo bien era la cosa más genial del mundo, así que no protestó mientras su padre lo sentaba en su sillita del coche y lo ataba con decisión. No le gustaba estar allí porque tenía que estarse muy quieto, pero era algo que pasaba cada vez que viajaba en el coche de papá.

Mientras Ricardo conducía rumbo al cementerio, no dejaba de pensar en sus propios padres. El cuerpo de su madre se había pasado muchos años enterrado en Inglaterra, pero Ricardo había movido cielo y tierra hasta conseguir traerlo a España. Quería tenerla más cerca para poder visitarla cuando le apeteciera y, por supuesto, deseaba que estuviera más cerca de su padre. Sabía que sus progenitores se quisieron muchísimo. No siempre fue fácil porque eran muy diferentes entre sí, pero había funcionado. Lástima que su relación hubiera tenido un final tan abrupto porque Ricardo estaba seguro de que todos hubieran sido mucho más felices si su madre nunca hubiera hecho aquel viaje a Inglaterra.

Ricardo miró a través del espejo retrovisor y vio cómo Darío empezaba a dormitar. Le ocurría cada vez que subía en coche y Ricardo prefería trasladarse con él mediante la aparición, pero era imposible hacerlo en el cementerio en un día tan señalado como aquel. El niño se había abrazado a su osito de peluche y le sonrió cuando Ricardo pronunció su nombre.

Darío era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Su llegada había sido del todo inesperada y aún se angustiaba al pensar en que su nacimiento prematuro a punto estuvo de costarle la vida, pero lo único importante era que el niño logró salir adelante. Y le había demostrado muchas cosas, eso por descontado.

Porque cuando Ricardo Vallejo tuvo ocasión de coger en brazos a su hijo por primera vez, sintió como el hueco de su alma que llevaba tantos años vacío se llenaba con una explosión de amor incondicional. Supo que por esa criatura sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y que nada era más importante para él que la felicidad de Darío. Por él se había jurado que jamás volvería a repetir ciertas acciones de su pasado y por él había aprendido a dejar el dolor atrás. El huérfano repleto de ira que un día fue siempre estaría ahí, pero su voz se había vuelto apenas un susurro porque Ricardo ahora sólo quería escuchar a Darío. Verle crecer, ayudarle a convertirse en una persona decente. Quererle, cuidarle y protegerle de todo y de todos. Estar con él y ser su padre hasta el fin de sus días.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Darío estaba dormido. A Ricardo no le gustó mucho tener que despertarle, pero volvió a cogerlo en brazos y se aseguró de que iba bien abrigado. Mientras recorrían el cementerio, Darío se espabiló y reclamó volver al suelo. Y cuando llegaron junto a las tumbas de sus abuelos, el pequeñajo pareció no comprender gran cosa.

-Mira, Darío. Aquí están los abuelos -El niño miró a su alrededor, incapaz de entender lo que Ricardo quería decirle. Tampoco era necesario que lo hiciera-. Se fueron al cielo hace mucho tiempo, pero nos están cuidando desde allí.

O eso le gustaba pensar. Observó las fotografías de sus padres y dejó que Darío correteara por ahí un rato. Se dijo que la vida no fue demasiado justa con él al arrebatarle a su madre cuando sólo era un niño, pero ahora podía vivir con ello. Durante años había vivido obsesionado con la venganza, pero llevarla a cabo no le había servido para ser feliz. El único que día a día le ayudaba a serlo era Darío y por el viviría el resto de sus días. Como que se llamaba Ricardo Vallejo.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí voy a leer. No os penséis que la historia de Ricardo se reduce a este pequeño relato porque, como ya dije al principio del escrito, hay mucha tela que cortar. Si queréis saber más de Ricardo, de Salcedo, de Clara, de Darío y de muchos más, ya sabéis qué buscar en mi profile^^. Por lo demás, espero que os haya gustado y tal. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
